Seeing through each others masks
by etin
Summary: Irene was always in Sherlock's thoughts, which he found very disturbing...Irene went back to 221B Baker street months later after Sherlock saved her. How would Sherlock react when he sees her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I just couldn't wait for season 3 to come, so I've decided to write another Sherlock and Irene fanfic!. Just can't get enough with these two... most sexy, brilliant, awesome, beautiful and perfect couple in the world! :P

Hope you enjoy reading this fic! :D. And please review!, I would love to hear some comments and opinions :D. So I could see if I would continue this fic :D...And English is just my second language ... so sorry if there's some mistakes

**First Date**

It was dark and starry night in Baker Street. John was busy sending messages to Mary, while Sherlock was sitting on his chair in silence. It has been a couple of months since Sherlock saved Irene. It surprises him how he couldn't stop thinking about her. Every other week she always come into his thoughts, wondering if she liked her new life, if she is still a dominatrix, and mostly the question of when he will be seeing her again, and Sherlock found this very disturbing.

Lestrade came to the flat that night, he was drunk. He has been drinking for the past weeks since his divorce.

''Sherlock Holmes! how you doing mate! Care to have a drink?'' Said Lestrade when he stepped into the door and saw Sherlock and John sitting on the couch.

''Go home Lestrade'' Sherlock replied without looking at him.

''Lestrade are you alright?'' John asked in concern.

''How could you ask such a stupid question John! Ofcourse he is not alright, he has been drinking a lot hoping that his wife will take him back which she wouldn't''

''Sherlock!'' John objected

''It's okay John, he is right... he always is, which is very annoying'' Lestrade wiped of a tear and turned around, and reached for the door. ''Anyway I wouldn't disturb you two, or him anymore. I'll go to the pub alone''

''No Lestrade wait! You can't go alone, hold on let me get my jacket'' John took his jacket and turned his head into Sherlock's direction. ''Don't wait up...and Sherlock try not to do any experiment on my dog. Again!''

Sherlock was doing some sort of experiment since John left. He stood infront of the dinning table with some of his equipments. After mixing all the chemicals he needed, he concluded that it was time to test it, and that means it was time to do some tests on Lobster.

''Lobster!'' Sherlock shouted, but the dog didn't show up in the kitchen ''Lobster, come here right now!.'' Sherlock shouted once more.

After a few seconds, Sherlock walked into the living room to search for the dog. Sherlock's anger eased down, the moment he saw the dog lying comfortably on a familiar persons lap.

''You shouldn't do that you know, you don't want John to be angry at you again.''The woman raised her eyebrow, while stroking the dog's back.

Sherlock stood frozen for a second or two, looking at the woman sitting so perfectly on the chair. She was as beautiful as always, her hair was in the same style, when they have first met. Which gives Sherlock a lot of old memories, especially the part of her being naked. And Sherlock knew that she did this on purpose. ''Back in London I see''

''Yes, did you miss me?'' Irene placed the dog on the floor, and began to walk towards Sherlock. ''You know if you want... you could always do an experiment on me, and I could do some to you... This poor dog could use some brake.''Irene leaned forward and placed her lips on his ears and whispered. ''But we have to do the experiments my way''

''Thyo... You aren't suppose to be here when Mycroft finds out about this he wil-''

''Why? Are you worried?'' Irene smirked ''Don't worry darling, I can take care of my self'''

''Ofcourse you can, last time you took care of yourself you were almost beheaded.''

Irene sighed ''That would be the first and last time, I just made a small mistake no worries.'' Irene kissed Sherlock on the face, her lips was just 5 inches apart from his. ''Thank you again Mr. Holmes... I'm tired so I'll see you tomorrow.''Irene walked passed Sherlock and went into his room.

''W- wait you are stayin-'' Sherlock rolled his eyes and followed the woman into the room. But when he walked in he saw her clothes lying on the floor, and she was already in bed. Sherlock decided to go to bed himself. The moment he tucked himself under the blanket, Irene curled up to him

''Goodnight Mr. Holmes''

Sherlock starred at the woman, who is now invading his personal space. But it didn't bother him, not even a bit, which made him smile but he was still irritated to himself . ''Goodnight Miss Adler''

* * *

It was almost morning when John went home with Lestrade, both of them were very drunk. John offered Lestrade the couch, they have both decided that he should crash into their flat that night. Both of them were laughing talking about women, and Sherlock.

''Szo Johnny d-dyow tink Szerlock wuld ever find a girl for hims-'' Lestrade began to laugh about the idea of Sherlock having a grilfriend.

''Shhh-szhhh'' John commented with a laugh. ''Aye dont know Lestrade, ho knowz what goes on in Sherlokz mind. Anhyway, I set him up wid a blind date... infact I texted her to come herre wen wi were at da pub.''

''Szo u think szhe is in there now wid him?'' Lestrade asked with a grin.

''Downt know come lets chek''

John opened Sherlock's bedroom door carefully with Lestrade behind him. Both were very surprised when they saw a woman on Sherlock's side.

''Bloody Hell!, John d- do you see wat I'm seeing? S-zerlock Holmes wid a woman in hiz bed!'' Lestrade whispered.

''Yes, I though dis date wouldn't lazt a minute, not even 20 seconds. But I think we have misjudged Sherlock, he iz good with women... though I thought Anne waz a blondie?''

''Who cares!... Sherlock is with her. By da way iz she pretty John?''

John closed the door slowly ''Well zee tomorrow'' John gave a small laugh ''Sherlock Holmes, wid a woman. On a firzt date!''

Lestrade laughed along ''Yea, and we have been in da pub for hourz, and no girlzz... oh well goodnight Johnny see u tmrw, thanks for tonight'' Lestrade lied down on the sofa, and within a second he was asleep. Then John went to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I forgot to write this on the first chapter, so just wanna say that**

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes, nor any of the characters... Just basing my story from the tv series 'Sherlock'' on BBC which I don't own either.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this chap**

The next morning Lestrade woke up with a headache, carefully he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the woman sitting beside the table. He sat up quickly, fixed his hair, his shirt, and wiped something off his face. The woman was just wearing a robe, and all he could see was her dark curly hair.

He cleared his throat, and stood infront of the woman so he could see her face ''I-um Hi I'm Lestrade... Officer Lestrade.'' He held out his hand and smiled.

''Hello officer'' Irene shook his hand, and gave a smile.

''U-um Anne right?'' he asked nervously.

''Mmno... although I've used that name before... but I doubt it was with you'' Irene raised her eyebrow.

''Lestrade...John didn't tell me anything about you sleeping here.''

Lestrade blinked a couple of times, before he could face Sherlock ''Sherlock! I-um John insisted... we were very drunk''

''I could see that... you slept like a little baby over there darling'' Irene looked at the man from top to bottom.

Lestrade gave an awkward smile ''Mmmm yes, I've been through a tough divorce recently''

''Yes yes, and we don't want to hear anything about that.'' Sherlock walked over to the table read his paper, and drank his tea.

Irene looked at Sherlock who was sitting across the table. ''Good morning, did you sleep well last night?'' She raised her eyebrow.

''Yes''

''Good... me too. Now that both of us aren't restless anymore, would you have dinner with me tonight?''

''No''

'' Why not?''

''I'm not hungry''

''Good, then you'll be famished tonight'' Irene smirked, and raised her eyebrow.

Sherlock starred on her eyes, trying to read her intentions.''Where is John?'' Sherlock asked and turned his attention to the paper.

''I think he is still asleep he was quite drunk last night, he began to talk ab-''

''Ok''

All three of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

''S-sso are you two?'' Lestrade broke the silence.

''What?'' Sherlock asked with no interest.

''You know...''

''What?''

Lestrade sighed, and before he could ask him the same question, Irene answered him. ''No we are not'' She took a zip of her tea and stared at Sherlock.

''So ummm, Sherlock have you read the case file I've sent you two days ago?''

''Yes, I couldn't see why you people even call it a case. It was too easy even a 10 year old could have solved it.''

''So you have solved it then?''

''Yes! Keep up Lestrade! The man was clearly a drug addict, his file says it all. And the way he dresses. It was not a murder case, everything was clearly an accident.''

Irene stared at him intensely ''Sexy'' She murmured

''I can't believe we didn't see that... How could a guy like you, that smart, didn't even understand my question a while ago?'' Lestrade commented

''Stop that!'' Sherlock protested.

''Stop what?'' Lestrade asked. Confused

''Stop it!''

''W-what are you talking about?''

''This'' replied Irene.

Lestrad's eyes widened, and he blushed. Every single part of his body was warm. ''I-i um, Miss you know it's my leg right?''

Irene looked at Lestrade's direction and smiled. ''Of course, you wanted to know what it was. Do you like it?.'' Irene ran her toes up and down on Lestrade's leg, just like she did on Sherlock's.

''I -um'' Before Lestrade could find the words to say, all of their attention turned to the man standing infront of them, and Lestrade sighed in relief. ''G- good morning John''

''W-w... what is she?, am I still drunk?... what the what?''

''Hello Doctor Watson'' Irene smiled at the doctor.

''Sherlock?'' John raised his eyebrows looking at Sherlock.

''What?'' Sherlock replied, turning back to his paper.

''I- um I suppose this is a cue for me to go... I will see you two soon, when I find some case, John thanks for last night... A- and nice meeting you Miss.'' Lestrade stood up, and walked out of the flat.

''I thought you were dead Miss Adler?'' John turned his head to Irene's direction.

''Obviously I'm not, thanks to one man'' Irene looked at Sherlock and smiled.

''Oh God, your the one who saved her aren't you? And you never intended to tell me didn't you?'' John asked irritated.

''Yes and No.''

''I can't believe this... Tell me why... why did you do it?''

Irene looked Sherlock in the eye ''Yes, why?'' she said mockingly, since she already asked the same question before. And Sherlock didn't like his explanations.

''I promised'' Sherlock replied looking at Irene

''Yes, you did.'' Irene smiled.

''Alright, but your gonna have to explain more than that later.'' John turned to face Irene. ''If you don't mind me asking Miss Adler, what are you doing here?''

''Yes, what are you doing here?'' Sherlock mocked back

''Business''

''Ofcourse'' John replied.

Time passed, it was night at Baker Street. John got a little explanation from Sherlock, even though it wasn't that much he knew that he could never convince Sherlock to tell him everything.

''Alright guys goodnight'' said John while he was heading to his room.

''I'm going into the bedroom, you?''

''Just have to finish these experiments.''

''Fine, don't keep me waiting''

''I didn't tell you to wait''

Irene ignored Sherlock and walked into the bedroom. Half an hour later Sherlock finished his experiment, and decided to go to bed. He expected Irene to be asleep already, so he opened the door slowly.

''Hi''

''I thought you were asleep'' Sherlock replied while closing the door.

''I told you we are going to have dinner''

''I alread-y t-'' When Sherlock turned around, Irene was standing infront of him. She was wearing a black see through night gown.

''Yes?'' Irene raised her eyebrow.

''Wha- What is this Irene?''

''What do you mean? Me wearing my night gown? Would you rather have me naked?'' She gave a flirtatious smile, and started to unbutton his shirt.

''No''

''Then what? Were having dinner''

''This is not dinner, dinner is the third meal course of a day. And people eat on dinner's not thi-''

Irene sighed and put her hands inside his open shirt ''You never understood what I meant with dinner didn't you? No worries I can show you''.

Sherlock stared at the woman's eyes, he found her eyes very amusing. It was one thing Sherlock found very attractive. He knew that just by looking at somebody's eyes he could read through them. But not Irene Adler's eyes. Her eyes are the strongest part of her mask, she could be anyone when people look her in the eyes. But the real her is hidden deep inside, which Sherlock couldn't see. ''I'm tired I'm off to bed''

Irene blocked Sherlock, and moved her lips closer to his. She starred at his eyes for one moment then down to his lips. ''Are you sure that is what you want Mr. Holmes?'' Right before their lips were about to touch Sherlock slid to the side, and went to bed.

Irene sighed ''Why is it so hard to seduce you? I practically did one of my top 5''

''Good night Miss Alder.''

Irene walked over to the bed, and tuck herself in. She looked at Sherlock who was facing on the other direction. ''Good night Mr. Holmes'' then she kissed his neck.

Sherlock took a deep breath, he had a strange feeling on his stomach when she kissed him and when he smelled her perfume, a smell that describes everything about her beauty and her tender kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sherlock , John and Irene sat on the breakfast table. As usual Sherlock was reading the morning paper and John was busy updating his blog. Irene drank her tea while she enjoyed staring at Sherlock. John glanced from his laptop once or twice, just to check on the detective and the woman infront of him, who were in awkward silence, yet there is such intensity between them.

John finally closed his laptop.''Really? She has been staring at you for like hours now, and no reaction from you. And you. staring at him like you don't expect any conversation to happen anytime soon. Couldn't both of you be normal for once and talk!''

Sherlock looked at John for 5 seconds then continued reading his paper

''Sorry dear, didn't mean to make you feel akward, or as if you were left out of the conversation.'' Irene shifted her position to John's direction.

''I- I didn't say that...'' John replied

''So how is Mary?''

''She is fine... Wait, how did you know who she is, do you know her?'' John asked curiously

''You know me... I know a lot of informations. Don't worry, I haven't slept with her or anything. At least not yet.'' Irene teased.

''Wh-... What are you doing back here in London Miss Adler?''

''I already told you, business''

''What kind of business?''

''One that will keep me busy for a while.'' She smiled

''Well that explains a lot'' John sighed knowing that he will never get Irene to talk about her 'business' .

''So tell me when is he coming?'' Sherlock finally talked.

''Pardon?'' Irene raised her eyebrow and turned her direction back to Sherlock's.

''Oh, don't start with that game Miss Adler. You know exactly who and what I meant. Why else would you be back here in London.''

''He who?'' John jumped into their conversation.

''I told you I'm here for some business''

* * *

Later that afternoon Irene went out to run some errands. John went home right after he visited Mary and Lestrade.

''Any interesting cases?'' Sherlock asked while he sat staring at the wall, where he shot some holes earlier.

''No, not that you would find interesting. Where is Irene?''

''Went out''

''Went out? Where?''

''Out!'' Sherlock starred at John who disturbed his silent moment.

''Why do you think she is here? And when you said 'he' this morning did you mean Mo-''

''Yes''

''Soooo aren't we going to do anything then? And why is she staying here? Wouldn't it be dangerous for us? Her? And why are you allowing her to stay here? Not that I'm not allowing you to have some guests,it's just that what she did to you before...''

''We are not going to do anything just yet we should wait for his next move and having her here would be helpful we would know what he is planning and where he would be but ofcourse she knows that I know he is coming and that we would find out a lot of his plans just by having her here even though she doesn't talk about it so that is one thing we need to find out quick she is staying here for some reason.'' Sherlock replied with no pause

''Ok...'' John understood everything Sherolock said, he lived with him long enough to cope up when he talks.

''So did you find out anything yet?''

''She is meeting with some of his people now, but she doesn't know where he is or what his plans are. She failed him last time and now she has to repay him''

''So his plans could put the civilians in danger?''

''Yes, John! Keep up! That's exactly why she is in London, she is telling us things, through actions''

''But why here? She could just go to an officer or one her people''

''There is obviously some connections, this has something to do with me. Moriarty likes playing games''

* * *

Irene went back to the flat late in the evening.

''Good evening boys.'' She gave a warm smile

''Good evening to you too Miss Adler'' John smiled back.

''Well at least one of you is in a good mood''

''Yes, Marry is coming for a visit tonight''

''Didn't you visit her this morning?''

''Yeah... but that was this morning, besides she has never been here.''

''How about you Mr. Holmes, how was your day?'' She took off her shoes, and hang up her jacket.

''Boring''

''Tsk Tsk, too bad I was out. I could have turned you and that frown upside down.'' She knelt infront of him, so that her eyes would meet his.

''Hellooooooo!'' A high pitched voice broke the silence.

''Ah Mary! Good you found the place'' John took off Mary's jacket and hanged it up.

''Yes, it wasn't that hard to find it. And I met your land lady, she is very nice''

''Yes she is'' John agreed.

As Mary stepped into the flat, she saw Sherlock and a woman standing starring at each other.

''Oh Hello, you must be Sherlock'' Mary walked towards him and held out her hands.

''Yes'' Sherlock shook her hands, but Mary pulled his, and gave him a hug instead.

''I'm a huger, I think hand shakes are too classy'' She made a small laugh.

Sherlock widened his eyes ''Clearly'' Sherlock murmured

''And you are?'' Mary turned her direction to Irene.

''Irene'' she smiled and gave her a hug.

''Nice to meet you, Wow... Sorry I just haven't met anyone as pretty as you are''

Irene smiled ''That is sweet of you''

''Alright... who wants some pie?'' John asked everyone.

''We don't have pie John'' Sherlock replied

''Yes Sherlock, I told you a couple of hours ago I'm baking some pie, I even asked you if we had some sugar'' John argued.

''I don't recall'' said Sherlock.

John sighed ''Tea and pie it is!''

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Found out that i have written a very long chapter so i divided it in two, the next part would be in the next chap;)


	4. Chapter 4

**''Hidden Talent''**

All four of them sat together. Sherlock insisted not to join them, but John won the argument.

''So Sherlock I have heard a lot about you.'' Mary said while she took a bite of her pie.

''You mean read'' replied Sherlock

''Um... yes John doesn't want to talk about you that much, he thinks It would be useless to explain the things that you can do, not before I meet you. He said you can read people just by looking at them.'' Mary laughed

Sherlock stared at Mary ''You think it's a joke?''

''Sherlock , just leave it... Mary do you want some more pie?'' John interrupted

''No, I just don't believe that someone could analyze such things , just by first look.'' Mary didn't mind John's question.

''Really... You are a huger yes, already knew that the moment you came in, your clothing has a lot of hair, not yours but another person's hair, and you could only get that by physical interaction, a hug, yes, I doubt you cheated on John. You love cats, but your allergic, your around children most of the time, teacher? Child care center?Orphanage? And speaking of hair, your real hair color is red not brunet. Hmmm what else you are youngest of the family, a very rich one actually, clearly your parents are workaholics, you have been practically raised by your nanny.'' Sherlock stared at Mary

''Tha- t is'' Marry could barely speak

''Sexy'' Irene whispered, while she stared at Sherlock

''Oh and yes, you were married before. Did you know that John?'' Sherlock smirked.

''Yes. Sherlock ofcourse I knew!. You didn't have to be so harsh on her, and Mary by the way I didn't tell him any of those things.'' John explained, while he tried to comfort Mary.

''It's okay John, I know and I asked for it.'' Marry smiled. ''Very impressive Mr. Holmes, I didn't think it was possible''

''So Mary, what do you do?'' Irene began, while John grimaced at Sherlock.

''I do a lot of different things actually. As Sherlock said I am usually around children. True. I visit orphanages, I really care for the kids that are just abandoned, so I go there and read books to them, donate some food and clothing, give medicine to the sick kids, and sometimes I take them on a trip to the mall. Just to see them smile.'' Mary explained.

''Well that is nice. You are a good person Mary'' Irene smiled.

''So enough about me, how about you!'' Mary asked curiously.

''Oh nothing interesting about me.'' Sherlock smirked. He couldn't bear the thought that the dominatrix who brought the nation down to their knees. Just said those words.

''Oh come on there must be something... Any hidden talents?'' Sherlock rolled his eyes, thinking that most of Mary's questions are just stupid. While John found their conversation very interesting.

''Well I sing. I used to perform at the ' Royal Opera House'. ''

''Wow, that's amazing! Now that is something interesting!'' Mary smiled, and clapped her hands together with excitement.

''Yes very interesting.'' John mimicked

''You sing?'' Sherlock looked at Irene with such interest

''Yes, I thought the great Sherlock Holmes knew. He who could read everyone, just by one look.'' Irene gave a teasing smile, and looked at Mary who smiled along.

''So you sing'' Sherlock murmured. Discarding the comment about him.

''Yes, does it turn you on?'' Irene raised her eyebrow, while Mary choked a little from her tea.

''It's okay you'll get used to it'' John explained to Mary.

''So are you two... tog-'' Mary began.

''Not that stupid question again! Is that some code or something or are people just that stupid. How could someone ask an unfinished question? You and Lestrade should meet, that would be something interesting to observe.'' Sherlock said

''No we are not'' Irene laughed, looking at Sherlock.

''We aren't what?, what are we not! What is the question?'' Sherlock asked frustrated

''Nothing'' Irene replied.

''I can't believe someone so smart could be so clueless in such things'' Mary, John and Irene laughed all together. While Sherlock frowned still confused, and decided to walk out of the room.

''Oh come on Sherlock it was just a joke!'' John said to Sherlock, who was heading into his bedroom.

''Is he upset or something?'' Mary asked

''He's fine, he is like a kid sometimes.'' John explained.

* * *

Half an hour later Mary decided to go home.

''Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mary'' Irene smiled

''It was a pleasure meeting you too Irene.'' Mary smiled back.

When John came back into the flat after calling a cab for Mary. He thank Irene for being so nice to Mary, and went to sleep.

When Irene went into the bedroom, she saw Sherlock sitting on the bed, while staring at the window. ''Waiting for me?'' Irene gave a flirtatious smile.

''What does that question mean? If it was even a question... ' so are you two...' what? And how could you answer such thing!. What are we not?.'' Sherlock crossed his arms and frowned.

Irene laughed, while she changed into her night wear. ''So that's what you have been thinking for half an hour now, I thought you were thinking of the things we could do tonight.'' Irene raised her eyebrow while she crawled into bed.

''So what is it?''

Irene sighed. ''I'm not telling you... It's nice that you don't know these kinds of things you know, it makes you unique, makes you who you are. Sherlock Holmes'' Irene ran her fingers on his arms. ''So what did you think about our conversation earlier, you know, the part where I can sing? You seemed interested.''

Sherlock looked at Irene, he began to have interest in the conversation. He never got any personal information about her, aside form being such a clever dominatrix. And it irritated him that Mary talked her out of it. ''I'm not answering that, you didn't answer my question'' Sherlock recovered from his thoughts. ''Besides it wouldn't be a fair game, if I'll tell you'' Sherlock tucked himself under his blanket and closed his eyes.

''No it wouldn't be'' Irene smiled.

* * *

_It was dark inside the opera house. The light shed only to the people standing on the stage. A tall man with dark, curly hair played his violin in a beautiful way, and a woman with dark brown, curly hair and a sparkling green-blue eyes sang, with such beautiful voice. It was as perfect as it could get. There was a drumming sound inside his heart, that started everytime she was around. He walked towards her and spoke._

_''Your voice it's indescribable. So sweet and warm, yet so strong.''_

_The woman looked at the man, directly in his icy-blue eyes. And said ''I've been singing for a while.'' She smiled. _

_''Tell me who you are, just... tell me something about you... something that would describe the real you, let me see through that mask of yours.'' _

_''I though you already knew who I am. Well I can tell you this I am... _Sherlock... ''

_''__Sherlock?'' _

''_Ye_s, _Sherlock_ dear. It's me _Ire_ne''

Sherlock opened his eyes and found Irene sitting on top of him.

''It was j-u... Irene? What are you doing sitting on my belly?''

''You were dreaming about me, yes?'' Irene bit her lip ''And what was I doing? Oh yes. I was singing and you played the violin?'' She smiled

''I- how did you.'' Sherlock asked, his eyes were barely awake.

''You were murmuring'' Irene gave him a flirtatious smile

''I don't murmur in my sleep''

''Yes you do and you did''

''Um guys I am goi-'' John opened the door and found Irene on top of Sherlock. ''I um sorry didn't mean to disturb. I- um going out with Mary.'' Then John closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: While reading this chapter, I would recommend that you listen to the soundtrack '' The Woman'' from bbc Sherlock series. It is on youtube or spotify just search for it, and choose the longer version.**

**This is the longer version of the original soundtrack that i found. So if you type these words hopefully the right song would come:**

** ( BBC SHERLOCK - Irene Adler, The Woman Theme (copy) )**

**. This is the first time i recommended to have a background music while reading, so i don't know how it would work out for you. But the music really fits to the scene. Start playing the music when you start reading the flashback.**

**And if you'd like please leave a comment about this music thing or the fic., really need to find out, since I maybe having another chap. with a music in it ;). ****And if the song stops and you haven't finished reading, just play it back. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sherlock sat on his favorite chair, stared at the fireplace and plucked the strings of his violin. He closed his eyes and thought back on the recent events.

**~~*~~ Flashback~~*~~**

''Where is he Miss Adler? You were suppose to lead him here!'' Moriarty shouted.

''He knows that you are blowing up the bank, it's not your time to win.'' Irene replied in a calm,cold voice.

''You disobeyed me once again! What does Sherlock Holmes have that destroys your power? Such weakness you have!''

''Yes, what is it Miss Adler?'' A voice echoed from a distance.

''S- Sherlock W-h what are you doing here?'' Irene asked shocked.

''Ah! Sherlock Holmes! I'm glad you finally came! You always surprise me'' Moriarty smiled.

''Glad to hear'' Sherlock replied while he starred at Irene's stomach. ''You're bleeding''

''Yes, my knife slipped.''Moriarty laughed.''So you left the people who are in danger at the bank, I think you are the only one who could solve the puzzle before the clock goes off Sherly. So tell me... did you come here for me... or for her?'' Moriarty pulled Irene closer to him and traced her face with his finger.

'' I'm here to stop this game once and for all. Before more people gets hurt. Now release her''

'' Both then!'' Moriarty gave an evil laugh.

''J-just go Sherlock, I can handle this'' Irene commanded

'' Yeah, she can handle this Sherlock'' Moriarty said with a little kids voice.

'' What do you want from me Moriarty!'' Sherlock's attention focused on him.

''I don't know Sherlock... everything? I just want to see you suffer. Making choices, for the people you... what's the word? I obviously couldn't use the word 'care', well lets say the people close to you. Just want to play some games Sherly.''

"Your games are stupid'' Irene spited

'' Shut up!'' Moriarty shouted at her.

'' Let her go, and tell your men to stop the bomb right now!'' Sherlock demanded.

'' Irene Adler... the woman who stole Sherlock Holmes heart and soul. She is a darling isn't she Sherlock?.'' Moriarty grabbed Irene's face, and turned it to his direction. ''The beauty and intelligence that every women craves for, and a man wants from a woman.'' Moriarty pulled Irene's face and kissed her, he held her body so strong against him that it was impossible for her to get off, she tried to escape, but both her hands and feet were tied up. Seeing this Sherlock's hands formed into a fist, his pulse raised with anger, as he walked towards them Moriarty held a finger for him to stop, or else he would throw her of the bridge, then he continued to talk.''But you were so careless, weren't you.'' Moriarty finally pulled away from the kiss, but then he planted his hands on her neck. ''You were soooo ,careless you let your heart win over your brain. You think love is more important, you are a dominatrix, how could love be more important to you. ''

Irene spitted on Moriarty's face and looked at him with such hatred. ''You pig!''

Moriarty laughed ''I'm smarter than that darling'' He then held her neck so hard that he started to choke her.

''Enough!'' Sherlock shouted, as he looked down at the water below them.

'' Yes, enough of this I'm bored.'' Moriarty position Irene at the edge of the bridge, and whispered to her ''Any last words?'' Then he looked at Sherlock, who was now frozen, his hand slowly raising up signaling for Moriarty to stop.

Irene looked at Sherlock in the eyes. As a tear dropped from her face she whispered ''I'm sorry.'' Then she closed her eyes.

''NOOOOOO!'' Sherlock shouted while he ran towards them, his hands reaching for her. But it was too late.

* * *

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuation of the flashback**

Sherlock was breathing heavily while he looked at Moriarty's devil eyes.

''How could you!'' Sherlock hissed

''It was part of the game Sherlock. She betrayed me, she has to pay'' Moriarty replied with a smile.

''You are not walking away this time!'' Sherlock replied in the same voice.

Then Moriarty's phone rang''What! This better be important I'm in a middle of something here!'' Moriarty said angrily on the phone.''What Did You Just Say To Me! How could all of you be so-'' Moriarty's words broke off, when he saw Sherlock Holmes smirked in front of him. He ended the phone conversation and looked amused at Sherlock. ''Well played Sherlock. You are lucky this time, but next time we meet. It will be your turn to _fall._''Moriarty began to smile again.

'' Well see about that'' Sherlock replied,while both of them listened to the siren of police cars.

Moriarty smirked. ''Not this time Sherlock Holmes. Not this time''A black car suddenly appeared beside them, and that was the last words, and sight Sherlock have seen and heard of Moriarty.

* * *

Sherlock heard his bedroom door close, which woke him up from his thoughts.

''How is she?'' Sherlock sat up from the sofa and looked at John who was holding some medical equipments.

''She has lost a lot of blood, but she is going to be okay. She just needs some rest.''John explained while he sat on the sofa beside Sherlock.''S...so how did you do it? How did you know that they were going to be there? H-how did you plan all of this?''

Sherlock took a deep breath and looked at John.''Well, let me take you from the very beginning. Remember when I told you that she was here for a purpose?''John nodded''I went through her things since the day she came. She was here for her camera phone an-''

''Why didn't she just ask for it?'' John interrupted.

''Because John, she didn't want to be obvious. Now should I continue explaining or what?'' Sherlock replied impatiently.

''Please do.'' John nodded.

''Another thing was that, Moriarty was in contact with her. He has been threatening her, he had plans for her payment. She had to prove that sentiment was not the reason that she failed last time. And now she has to do it all over again, the same game but bigger consequence.''

''So that's why she's stayed here then... phone and sentiment'' John commented.

''Yes. Now... two days ago I placed her camera phone somewhere visible, when she found it she left the flat. And that was one big mistake she made, she wasn't suppose to leave not before Moriarty's command, so obviously something was wrong. So the moment she left, I spent the whole day putting all the pieces together. When I came into the room, she left a note with the address of a bank that will be robbed in 2 days. So after putting all the pieces together, I knew exactly when, where and what was going to happen. So I sent you and Mary into a date''

''Yes, she was terrified Sherlock, I wouldn't call it a date!'' John interrupted for the second time.

''So I timed it perfectly. Your canoe was just under the bridge when Moriarty threw her off. Perfect timing for you to save her''

''And you knew all of this by going through her things, observing her actions, and checking the mud and stuff that was on her clothes?'' John asked impressed.

''Yes, old tricks nothing to be impressed about.''

''Did Moriarty suspect anything though?'' John asked

''No, I did everything to convince him that I didn't expect any of the events to happen.''Sherlock replied.

''That's good''John smiled ''Well I've got to go visit Mary, and see how she's doing''John gave Sherlock a pat on the shoulders and walked out.

Sherlock stood infront of the window. He looked outside Baker Street, it was dark and raining, he closed his eyes for a moment then he decided he'd go check on Irene. He opened his bedroom door, and saw Irene lying on the bed, her beauty gave him goosebumps. His heartbeat raised as he walked towards her. He knelt infront of her, as he brushed off the hair that was covering her face, he thought of the moment when she looked at him with her tearful eyes and said the words 'I'm sorry'. That was the first time she let Sherlock see through her mask, even though it was just a little peak, Sherlock saw that Irene doesn't only care for herself, but for other people too. And he was one person in particular.

Sherlock leaned over and kissed her forehead. He decided to give Irene the whole room for herself, she might need some time alone when she wakes up, as he turned the doorknob he heard a whisper.

''Sherlock''

He turned around and looked Irene who was now awake ''Ms. Adler you should get some sleep''

She gave a weak smile ''I know, you should get some too.''

''I am. I'm taking the sofa today, I'm guessing you need some time alone''

''Being alone is not what I need right now...Pleas stay'' She said weakly.

Sherlock nodded and sat on the chair opposite to his bed, and watched Irene fall back to sleep again.

''Goodnight and thank you Sherlock Holmes'' She whispered, right before she closed her eyes.

''Sweet dreams Ms. Adler'' Sherlock whispered back.

It was dark and rainy day, city lights were bright, and the streets of London were busy. But a part of one particular man's life changed. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but the woman succeed one thing from this game, she gained his sentiment towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

**''Shadows of Baker Street''**

It was sunny outside Baker Street. Noises of cars, bicycles and people chatting as they pass by woken up the whole street. And one recognizable sound, the sound of cup and saucer clinging just outside the room where Sherlock Holmes just woken up. He knew exactly what was happening outside that room, John writing meaningless stuff on his blog and Mrs. Hudson trying to clean up the usual mess on the table. As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was this dark-brown curly hair covering his view, from the person next to him. As he carefully brushed the hair away, the smell of roses lingered all over his body. As he carefully moved out of the bed, a hand appeared around his waist.

-''Good Morning!'' Irene's head popped into Sherlock's side where he sat.

-''Good Morning'' He replied with his deep voice. As he sat awkwardly.

-''I'm sorry is this making you uncomfortable?'' She raised her eyebrows as she looked at her hands rapped around his waist.

-''Yes'' He replied

-Irene smiled and sat up behind him. She ran her hands above his chest, as she enjoyed the smell of his skin. She leaned forward and whispered behind his ears.''You know, I can turn this thing from being uncomfortable to comfortable.''

-Sherlock froze for a while, but as he realized that Irene was starting to unbutton his shirt he stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door. ''Come out when you are ready for breakfast'' He said before closing the door behind him.

Minutes later, Irene came out and sat at the table with the men.

-''How is your wound doing Miss. Adler?'' John asked nicely

-''Still hurts, but I'll live'' Irene smiled.

-''Well that's good to hear, I'll check on it later.'' John smiled back

-''Thank you John, for doing this'' Irene reached out to his hand.

Sherlock spent the rest of the day in the laboratory at St. Bar'ts. While John spent the day in the flat with Irene. As he checked on her wound, he never thought the day would become so interesting.

-''It will take a couple of days for the wound to heal.'' John looked at Irene while he covered the wound with a band-aid.

-''Thanks again'' Irene smiled as she sat on Sherlock's favorite chair.

-''So, how are you doing?'' John asked while he sat on the chair opposite to hers.

-''Well my doctor said the wound would heal in a couple of days.'' Irene smiled not wanting to give John the right answer.

-''You know what I mean Miss. Adler.'' John raised his eyebrow.

-Irene sighed.''I'm fine'' she replied as she turned her direction into the fireplace.

-''Really? Because if you need someone to talk to I have a thera-''

-''I'm fine, John really, besides there's nothing a woman can't handle'' Irene smirked.

-''He cares for you, you know?'' John began.

After a long pause Irene finally turned her direction to John's, and replied.''It's Sherlock he doesn't care for anyone but himself. And if he would have cared for anyone it wouldn't be me.''

-''Well yeah Sherlock is Sherlock. But I do think that he cares, he just- just doesn't know it. All he knows is that he is solving crimes to get rid of his boredom, but what he's really is doing is that he is helping people. It's one way to care for others, he might not know it now but he probably would later on. And one thing I am sure of, is that if he ever begin to care for somebody, or if he already did it would be you Miss. Adler. As a prof he just saved your life'' John replied with a smile.

-''Well think all you want Dr. Watson, but I don't think his theories would change.''

-''How about you. Do you care about him?'' John asked curiously, after the long pause he continued.''I mean you did protect him didn't you? You were suppose to lead him into Moriarty's trap, but you didn't do that, infact you risked your life to save his.''

-Irene looked up at John with her blue sparkling eyes and said.''He wasn't suppose to be a part of the game, it was my payment not his.'' She replied without looking away from Johns eyes.

-''So you do care for him'' John smirked

-''I didn't say tha-''

-''You know what, you and Sherlock have too much in common. You could be the woman version of him, infact yes, you are the woman version of him.''

-Irene gave a small laugh. ''I don't think he would be pleased with that comment John. Compairing his intelligence with another human being.''

-''Well you are not, just _another human being _you are _Irene Adler_. The woman. The only woman that caught Sherlock Holmes attention.'' said John.

-''There is nothing between us John'' She looked down on the floor, then looked up again.

-''But I saw you two in bed together'' John asked confused.

-Irene laughed. ''I was teasing him, we never slept together. You know John I can't believe I'm saying this, but with all the powerful men and women I've been with... Sherlock is the hardest one to seduce.'' Irene shook her head.

-John laughed. ''Who would have thought , the greatest dominatrix couldn't seduce an man that doesn't have any experience'' John teased.

-''Just wait and see...'' Irene teased back.

-''But he do care for you though, there's something about you that brings his... human side.''

-''You know what I think John?'' Irene looked at him while he shook his head.''I think that this is about Sherlock learning what love is instead of Sherlock falling in love. So whatever is in that mind of yours, your wrong.'' She stared at him.

-''I may not be as smart as you Miss Adler, but believe me I'm right this time.'' John smiled and stood up from the chair.''Well see you tomorrow then'' He smiled.

-''Yes, goodnight John.'' Irene smiled and walked into the bedroom.

It was half past midnight when Sherlock came back from his research He carefully opened the door, expecting Irene to be already asleep. But instead he saw her sitting by the window staring at the streets of London, as the moonlight shined on her.

-''Your still up'' Sherlock asked as he walked towards her.

-''I-um yes, I couldn't sleep.'' Irene replied and faced Sherlock.

-Sherlock saw her teary eyes, shinning perfectly as the moonlight reflected on her. Her face looked tired and innocent. But still her beauty glowed.''Everything alright?'' He asked as he sat infront of her.

-''Yes, why do you ask?'' She smiled, as she looked into his eyes. She thought his eyes looked worried, but she discarded the idea. His curls were a little bit messy from the hard work all day. His face also looked tired and innocent, but the beauty and his cheekbones are still perfect.

-''You have been crying'' He replied.

-''No I was just thi-''

-''Irene, he is not going to hurt you again. I assured that. And I'm never wrong'' He replied, as he awkwardly touched her hands.

-Irene smiled. ''I know I was just trying to get all the bad memories of him out of my head.'' Irene leaned forward and kissed his cheek, just an inch away from his lips. As she pulled away their eyes were focused on each other, their faces were just inches away apart, so as their lips.

As Sherlock looked into her eyes, he thought to himself for the next thing to happen. He thought if it was the right thing to do, would he let his heart dominate hit brain? Would he be willing to take that risk for the woman, for Irene Adler. Is this the time for him to find out if he really has affections for her?

As Irene looked into his eyes, she thought to herself for the next thing to happen. As this was her line of expertise, she knew that when one of them makes the move something intimate is going to happen. She has always tried to seduce him or get him to kiss her, and she knew this was the perfect time. Both of them were drawn to each other, but something was different that night, she thought that this was something different something special. And even though it was very weird, and uncomfortable for her, she realized that she was scared. Scared that it might be a mistake, and that he might not want her.

As both of them looked away at each others eyes, and looked at each other lips instead. They moved their heads nearer to each other and said each others name at the same time. As the moonlight shed into their window, a shadow of a man and a woman pulling themselves to each other, was the greatest sight of Baker street.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just want to say Thank You! for all of the review guys! really appreciate it :D**

**This is a little bit spoiler alert but when Irene starts to sing. The words in _italic_ is the lyrics.**

''Good Morning'' John greeted the tall man walking towards the table, with messy curls.

''Morning'' Sherlock greeted back, while he sat on the chair across John. He then turned his direction to the woman sitting beside John.''Good morning'' Sherlock greeted her.

''Good morning'' Irene replied and smiled.

''Your up late today, your always up early'' John questioned

''Why? am I not allowed to wake up late John?'' Sherlock raised his eyebrow and looked at John.

''No, just saying. You usually have your daily routines.'' John explained while he waved his hands from left to right.

''Slept well last night?'' asked Irene.

''Yes, you?'' Sherlock answered.

''Like a rock'' Irene gave a flirtatious smile.

John looked at both of them. ''What's up with you two?''John waited for an answer patiently, but gave up at the end. ''So Sherlock, Lestrade sent me a message about the party tonight'' He continued.

''What party?'' Sherlock looked at John.

''You know the personnel party I told you weeks ago.'' John replied

''Useless things like that John, doesn't stay inside my precious brain.'' Sherlock gave a sarcastic smile.

''Well this is an important thing Sherlock. Just for once try to be social'' John moved his chair closer to the table.

''I am social, isn't talking to people being social. I'm talking to you right now'' Sherlock replied while reading the morning paper.

John sighed. ''Well I'm not talking about your 'definition' of social. And I already said yes to Lestrade, so you HAVE TO go.''

''No I don't''

''Yes''

''No''

''Yes, Sherlock'' John replied frustrated.

''No, John'' Sherlock replied.

''Come on! Everyone is going to be there. And Mary is going, she wants to meet you and her again.'' John pointed at Irene.

''No, it's a waste of my time.''

''It is not a wa-'' Both men stopped arguing when they heard a whistle sound.

Irene pulled her fingers out of her mouth and said. ''Enough with the argument boys. And John what is this about me going?'' Irene raised her eyebrow

''I-um yeah... I was going to ask you, Mary's expecting you to be there. And let's face it its a personnel party everyone needs to have a date.''

''You can't decide if I'm going or not John. And I don't need a date!'' Sherlock pouted, and crossed his arms.

''Oh believe me Sherlock, on party's like this you would want to have someone with you. Besides bringing Ms. Adler here would be a great advantage when Anderson starts to brag about his date.'' John smirked.

''Who needs advantages when interacting with Anderson. Just him alone could lower the IQ of the whole street.'' Sherlock waved his long arms, pointing outside the window.

''John's right, yo-''

''I am?'' John looked at Irene. Surprised.

Irene rolled her eyes. ''You need to be a little bit social Sherlock. Don't worry won't let you down.'' Irene bit her lip with a smile.

* * *

Sherlock stood at the hallway with John while they waited for Irene to be ready.

''What is the point of going to this party anyway! I could have worked on my research.'' Sherlock complained while he put on his scarf.

''I'm not gonna argue about this again., this is ju-''

''Hello boys! Looking great tonight. Nice to see you Sherlock, I didn't think you would attend the party.'' Mary greeted both men when she walked into the front door. ''The cab is waiting outside, where is Irene?''

''She's here'' A woman's voice echoed from upstairs.

''Finally. Been waiting here for ages, shall we go-'' As Sherlock turned around, he saw Irene Adler in a red dress that fitted her body perfectly, showing her curves. Her eyes sparkled, and her lips were as red as her dress. Sherlock blinked twice, then he noticed that Irene was already standing infront of him.

''I didn't mean to keep you waiting'' Irene smiled as she looked into Sherlock's eyes. ''Well you look nice'' She added, and fixed his scarf.

''Wow. Irene you look gorgeous!'' Mary exclaimed.

''Thanks, so do you Mary'' Irene smiled at the woman standing next to John, wearing a white dress.

As they arrived at the party, most of the men were staring at Irene. While John introduced Mary to everyone. Then a very familiar, but unwanted face met Sherlock's gaze.

''So the weirdo came'' The man said while he looked at Sherlock,

''Anderson'' Sherlock replied as he looked at the woman standing next to Anderson.

As soon as Anderson noticed that Sherlock was looking at his date, he took the opportunity to brag about her. ''Ah! This is, by the way my date Angeline.'' Anderson grabbed the woman's hips, and moved her closer to him.''Angeline darling, this is Sherlock. The weirdo I've been telling you about.'' Anderson smirked.

''So tell me Anderson... which online dating site did you meet her? It's pretty obvious that you brought her here to make Sally jealous.'' Sherlock smirked back.

''How dare you talk to him like that!'' The woman defended his date. ''It's not true right Andy?''

Anderson cleared his throat, and spoke nervously. ''No, ofcourse not darling. You are here because I wanted you to be here with me. At least I'm with someone... Now tell me freak who are you with? Your magnifying glass and you brai-''

''He's with me'' Irene suddenly appeared on Sherlock's side.

Anderson's eyes widened when he saw the woman beside Sherlock. He couldn't believe that someone like her would be with him. ''Puff, you? With him?''He laughed.

''Yes, problem?'' Irene raised her eyebrow as she walked towards Anderson, dominating his personal space. ''With your looks, I doubt you have been with more than 2 women. Well that's alright, I guess your internet buddy here would last longer than your previous 'relationships' ,just a little tip lessen the wax on your hair, you're not some kind of mafia boss. And lessen the make-up darling, you have nice natural looks.'' Irene looked at the woman beside Anderson.''Oh and Anderson''Irene smiled''Pull up your pants, not such a good view for us darling''.

''Anderson let's go!'' The woman grabbed Anderson, and they went to the mini bar.

''Not bad'' said Sherlock when Irene returned to his side.

''Not so bad yourself.'' Irene smiled.

As the party began, both of them sat together at the table with John, Mary, Lestrade, Lestrade's date, Molly and her date. They spent the night talking to each other, Lestrade introducing his date around the table,and talking about how they met. And Molly tried to make Sherlock jealous, while she was jealous of Irene.

''Ok guys it's time for some music! Now Anderson, who is sitting over there,told us about his lady and how good she is at singing. So let's welcome Angeline!'' The host of the evening clapped his hands, when he gave the stage to Angeline. And as soon as she finished singing, Anderson stood beside her, and raised his hands shouting ''Wohoo'' As he bragged about her singing skills. The host took the stage again, and asked for anyone else to sing.

After a couple of seconds of silence Anderson shouted. ''No one would dare to sing now! After what my darling here just did!'' He gave a laugh.

''Jerk'' Mary murmured.''Irene! You can sing! why don't you show that idiot what a real talent is'' Mary felt sudden excitement at the idea.

''Well you know what. As a matter of fact I am going to show him and his 'superstar' what a real talent is'' Irene stood up from her chair and walked towards the stage.

Mary clapped her hands and cheered for Irene. ''Yeah! Own that stage''

''Here we go ladies and gentlemen. The escort of our very own Sherlock Holmes, let's see what she can do.'' The host clapped his hands as he gave the stage to Irene.

The whole room was dark except for the stage lights, as she began to sing the room became silent, all eyes and attention were focused on Irene. Most of them were amused with her voice. It was the the most wonderful voice they ever heard in their lives, and it was sang by the most gorgeous woman that evening. But only one man knew the woman than anyone else. His and her eyes were drawn to each other as she sang, then memories of last night came into Shelock's thoughts.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you_

He thought of her beautiful face that night, her puffy curls perfectly hanged covering her cheeks, her eyes with a small reflection of the moonlight, and the way she smiled right before she kissed his lips.

_I climbed across the mountaintops_

_Travel across the ocean blue_

_I cross over lines and I broke all the rules_

_And baby I broke them all for you__  
_

_Oh because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_You do, I was made for you_

He thought how their bodies were so close to each other, and her warmth was equal to his. _  
_

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_All of the friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know I'm in this mess_

_No they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through_

_Like you do, and I was made for you_

As Irene sang,she thought of the event that happened last night. How nervous he really was, even though he didn't show it. And that night, was the first time a man kissed her with passion and desire, and it was also the first time she kissed a man with passion and desire, not because she has to, but she wanted to. It was also, in a way, her first time.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_Oh but these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you_

_Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you_

The whole crowd clapped and cheered, when Irene finished her song. Sherlock woke up from his thoughts and so did Irene. She bowed and smiled at the crowed. Anderson got hit on the head with a paper by his date. When she heard him say ''I love you'' while looking at Irene as soon as she was finished singing.

Irene sat the microphone back in place, she thanked the pianist and started to walk back to their table. When she took her second step going down from the stage, someone shouted ''Grenade!'' As they all heard a loud _bang _everything went black._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**''The Message''**

''Everyone alright?'' As Lestrade shouted, he could hear some people saying yes, and some people coughing.

''It was just gas'' Sherlock said in a loud voice.''Anderson, just a reminder! This is not a grenade, grenades are round'' Sherlock rolled his eyes.''And another thing! Stop talking...just stop.''

As the smoke began to disappear, a woman's voice caught Sherlock's attention.''Sherlock over here'' He asked her if she was okay the moment he was by her side. Then his attention was focused on the words written on the wall _**Time for the second fall – JM.**_ Both Irene and Sherlock starred at it, without saying a word to each other.

Minutes later John approached them. ''Are you guys alright? What are you two starrin-'' John's eyes widened when he saw the words written on the wall, he knew exactly what JM stands for. ''H-how, how did he, how is this possible? What does he mean?''

''Alright... now that I've got all the civilians out, would someone explain to me what the hell happened!'' Lestrade walked towards Sherlock.''What does this mean? Who vandalized the freaking wall!'' Lestrade asked angrily.

''We have to go'' Sherlock walked out of the room, he was then followed by John and Irene.

''Wait! We need to know who did this!'' Lestrade shouted.

''Will give you updates!'' John shouted back.

* * *

Minutes later all three of them were back in the flat. Sherlock took off his scarf and his jacket, then dashed to his chair. He sat there for hours, staring at the floor while plucking the strings of his violin. When it was past midnight John decided to go to bed, while Irene stayed in the living room with Sherlock. She sat on the chair opposite to his,staring at him,trying to read his thoughts, but at this moment his mask was stronger than ever.

''You need to leave'' Sherlock finally spoke.

''Pardon?'' Irene replied

''I said. You need to leave'' Sherlock repeated.

''I heard you the first time. But why do I need to leave?'' Irene shifted her position

''What do you mean why?'' Sherlock finally looked at Irene '' He thinks you're dead, you can't just walk around the streets of London... especially now that he is back with his games.'' He placed his violin on the table beside him. ''It's for your own safety'' He added.

Irene smiled. ''So you're worried about me?'' She raised her eyebrow.

''No''

''Really?''

''Really. It's the right thing to do'' Sherlock shifted his position, and stared at Irene.

''Fine... but no''

''What do you mean no?'' Sherlock asked confused.

''No. I'm not going anywhere. I don't like running Mr. Holmes, especially not from this man. If you're planning on taking him down then I'm with you. Wherever I go whatever I do he will always find me, so what is the point of running.'' Irene replied while she stared at the fireplace.

''He won't this time'' Sherlock assured her.

''No... because this time I'll make sure he won't'' Irene's teary but powerful eyes, were connected into Sherlock's.

''Irene... I don't thin-'' Before Sherlock could finish talking, Irene was already kneeling down infront of him, her hands attached to his. It reminded him of the night where she asked him personally to go out for dinner.

''Mr. Holmes, I'm an independent woman. I can take care of myself, I've been into a lot of trouble. And this is just going to be one of them.''

Sherlock starred at her for a couple of minutes, until he finally decided to let her stay. He had no time to argue, and besides he didn't think he was winning at this argument, which bugged him. ''Alright then Ms. Adler. I can't tell you what to do, so I have no choice but to say yes'' Sherlock replied dryly.

''Great!'' Irene smiled, stood up, and then sat on Sherlock's lap. ''So Mr. Holmes...'' She ran her fingers all over his body. ''Now that we are going against Moriarty, there is a small possibility that it could be the end of the world. For the fifth and last time, would you have dinner with me?'' She placed both of her hands around his neck, which made him feel more uncomfortable.

''I-'' Sherlock's words stumbled.

Irene giggled. ''I like it that this still makes you uncomfortable, even after that night'' She leaned over and kissed him on the neck. ''I can feel your pulse'' She whispered.

Sherlock cleared his throat. ''Just so you know, I won't be there to save you all the time.'' He turned around, his face was just an inch away from hers.

''I know, and besides, I wouldn't call it saving when you got me out of trouble lately. Payment would be the right word for it'' Irene smirked.

''What do you mean?'' Sherlock asked with a confusing look on his face.

Irene stretched and gave a small yawn. ''I'm tired I'm going to bed now'' She stood up and walked towards the door.

''Irene! What did you mean?'' Sherlock turned to her direction.

''Ohhh, it wouldn't be fair if I tell you. But I'll tell you this. Ever heard the song _Stayin' Alive?_'' Irene smiled and closed the door.

''So it was you...'' Sherlock mumbled while he shifted back to his original position.

Irene opened the bedroom door once again. ''And don't forget, dinner tomorrow at nine. I already made reservations.'' Then she closed the door, and went to bed.

Sherlock smiled and mumbled. ''_The woman_'' Then he took a deep breath.

And that was the night that Irene Adler finally got Sherlock to go dine with her. And the night where the world's greatest, and one and only consulting detective, and the world's smartest, and most wanted dominatrix teamed up to destroy the world's most clever and evil criminal.

**Hope u guys liked this chap :) ... By the way, i made a fanvid for Sherlock & Irene, and i would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out :) It's my first time making one so i hope you guys like it! :). Just go to vimeo and search Sherlock and Irene, the title of my vid is 'Sherlocked' the one that has been posted recently! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**''The Game''**

''So Sherlock... are you you going to do something about Moriarty?'' John asked as he ate his lunch.

''Yes'' Sherlock answered, while he stared at the food.

''And...?'' John continued.

''I don't want to eat this chicken John'' he complained and pushed his food away from him.

''I asked you what you wanted for lunch, but you didn't bother to answer. So if you want something else, you have to go buy it yourself.'' John answered, and rolled his eyes.

Sherlock pouted. ''I'm not hungry anymore''

John sighed ''So yes, Moriarty... what's your plan?'' John wiped his mouth, and set aside his plate.

''I'm waiting for him to contact me, I assume this time he would want to meet. Then I'll send him to prison.'' Sherlock explained.

''But wouldn't it be easy for him to escape prison?'' John asked, while staring at Sherlock's hands playing with his food.

''And by means of prison, I mean Mycroft. He will take care of it, he's got enough men and chambers to keep him locked up.'' Sherlock poked his chicken and rolled it up and down.

''Okay, then he would be locked up for good then.'' John drank his water and sighed ''Sherlock stop playing with your food, and by the way... what is taking Irene so long in the bathroom, she's been there for half an hour now.''

''John... where did you buy the chicken?'' Sherlock asked curiously, while he moved the chicken closer to his eyes, and inspected it.

''The usual store why? What are you doing? put the chicken down!.'' John walked into the kitchen and placed his plate in the dishwasher.

''There is something wrong with it. Hand me my microscope'' Sherlock stretched his hand, waiting for John to give him his microscope.

''H-here... why? What's wrong with it?'' John looked at the chicken curiously as Sherlock inspected it.

''What are you two up to now?'' Irene asked as she walked in.

''I have nooo idea...'' John looked away from what Sherlock was doing, and looked at the woman standing infront of him, who looked different...she looked kind of nervous.''Irene are you okay?'' John asked right away.

''Y-yes ofcourse, why do you ask?'' Irene gave a weak smile.

''Well, you look kind of nervous, scared or something?'' John asked, then Sherlock looked up from the microscope to look at the woman himself.

''I'm fine'' Irene smiled ''May I ask what you're doing? I could give you some interesting cases if you want, just to keep you out from inspecting a chicken.'' Irene sat across Sherlock.

Sherlock starred at Irene for a moment, then he continued to inspect the chicken. ''Someone injected some drugs on this, if you look closer, you could see some green stuff appearing on it. John anything unusual to the person who sold you this?'' Sherlock explained and asked, as he took a piece of meat from the chicken.

''I- I um, well all I know is that he is a new worker there. I have never seen him before, but he couldn't... he wouldn't, why would he... Oh my go..., does this mean that I have been drugged? What kind of drug is it? What are the side effect's? Is it-''

''Relax...John. Yours didn't have any drugs, you would have had side effects ten minutes ago.'' Sherlock opened Irene's food and checked her's ''Yours is clean too.'' Sherlock stared at the window full of thoughts.

''H-how could he... oh, OH! How stupid can I be! He was new there, and I didn't suspect him for the fact that he knew our names! I was so used to them knowing our names... I always ask them to label the box with each of our names, so that we would know which one has the spicy one. Sorry Sherlock I didn't mean to-''

''It's ok John'' Sherlock checked his box. ''And look at here! He didn't just write my name, but also the address that I have been waiting for.'' Sherlock smirked.

''Where does he want to meet?'' Irene asked

''It's an address to an old warehouse, he wants to meet me tonight.''

''Let me see'' Irene grabbed the box from Sherlock impatiently.

''So you are going then?'' John asked

''Yes'' Sherlock answered.

''Then I'm going with you'' John added.

''I- I'm sorry but I can't go with you. You were right John... I don't feel so good.'' Irene sat the box on the table, and rubbed her forehead.

''Everything alright?'' Sherlock asked Irene.

''Yes, just a little bit of head ache... to bad I can't go with you, I'm going to miss all the fun'' Irene starred at Sherlock intensely.

''It's better if you stay here'' Sherlock replied, and John agreed with him.

* * *

John and Sherlock stood inside a dark, empty warehouse. When suddenly a voice echoed through the whole place. Sherlock kept calm, while John's eyes searched for the man all over the place.

''Ah Sherlock! We meet again.'' Moriarty suddenly appeared infront of them. ''Oh! I see you brought a companion with you.'' Moriarty gave an evil smile.

''Yes, why did you want me here?'' Sherlock spoke in a calm voice.

''Oh...little bit impatient tonight Sherly?'' Moriarty gave a pout. ''Alright we can start... Rosie darling, could you come here for a minute?'' As Moriarty turned around, a little girl slowly walked towards him.

John's eyes widened when he saw that the little girl was strapped with a bomb. ''Wh- she's just a kid!'' John shouted at Moriarty.

Moriarty chuckled ''I know that idiot'' Moriarty leaned at Rosie ''Rosie, would you tell those men over there what I told you earlier?''

''T-dis bomb, you solve a-and if you don't get right, then booom. A- and if you don-ot get right in fifty seconds then it, it boom.'' The little girl explained.

Sherlock stepped forward, closer to Moriarty. ''We don't have to do this Moriarty. You don't have to involve other people, especially not kids!'' Sherlock spoke as he starred at the bomb, trying to figure it out.

''Oh no, no, no Sherlock. It would be too boring... besides this is just a warm up, there is a point into all of this... you'll see later.'' Moriarty smirked. ''Oh and she forgot to say, she is not alone there is a baby in a crib over there.'' Moriarty clapped his hands, and lights suddenly appeared all over the place, then he pointed at the crib just a couple of feet away from Rosie. ''There is a bomb over there too Sherlock... and you've got fifty seconds to disarm both.'' Moriarty laughed, as he straightened up his suit.

''Alright John... here is the plan you get to Rosie and-'' Sherlock's eyes widened as he turned around to face John. He was frozen, surprised, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

''Sh-sherlock you alright? Wha- what are y..you'' As John turned around he saw Irene with a gun, pointing at him. ''Irene? What are you doing!''

''I'm pointing a gun at you'' she smirked ''Bad move trusting me'' She moved closer to John, and placed the gun on his back, while holding his arm.

''Oh, yes I forgot to mention. Miss Adler is joining us today'' Moriarty smiled. He looked at Sherlock's eyes, trying to read him. ''Don't worry Sherlock, I will let your companion go, as soon as you finish your task, just want to add some pressure...Go on then, I pressed the start button 2 seconds ago'' Moriarty gave an evil laugh, as he watched Sherlock with amusement.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts. Slowly he opened his eyes, and ran over to Rosie. ''Okay, Rosie. It would really help me a lot if you stay still'' He asked the child gently.

''Why are you doing this!'' John asked Irene in a low, but angry voice.

''You know who I am John, you never should have trusted me.'' Irene answered back as she focused on Sherlock.

''But... You... changed. You're different, I saw the real you, you care for him! You are not like Moriarty'' John answered back, as he sighed in relief, when Sherlock successfully removed the bomb from Rosie.

''Oh that was fast!'' Moriarty said smiling, but deep inside he was angry.

''Come on Sherlock! I know you can do this!'' John shouted.

''Shut up!'' Moriarty shouted back at John. He was now frustrated. Angry. By the looks of what was happening infront of him. He knew, that Sherlock was succeeding.

''Yes. Yes!'' Sherlock shouted as he successfully deactivated the bomb, then threw it away.

Moriarty smiled ''Good job Sherlock, good job... Irene sweetheart, you can let him go now.'' John walked towards Sherlock as Moriarty walked towards Irene. ''Well that was rather boring...'' Moriarty rolled his eyes and gave a pout. ''Never mind, there is always a next time.'' As Moriarty began to walk away, Sherlock pulled a gun from his jacket, and pointed at him.

Moriarty chuckled ''Oh! We are not finished? This is getting rather fun'' Moriarty pulled Irene closer to him, and placed the gun on her side. ''Go on then, shoot me Sherlock.''

''What are you doing!'' Irene murmured ''You promised!'' she hissed.

''I'm not stupid Irene'' Moriarty looked at Irene's stomach ''I know about it... don't you see the whole game is about that'' Moriarty moved his gun closer to her stomach.

''Enough with the games!'' Sherlock interrupted Moriarty and Irene's conversation.

''Well, well... would you look at that... it seems like Sherlock doesn't know what's happening. Are you doing this alone Miss Adler?'' Moriarty looked at Sherlock.

''What are you talking about?'' Sherlock asked

Moriarty laughed, and slowly removed the gun away from Irene's stomach. ''Oh dear...the great Sherlock Holmes is clueless... I guess I win this time then?'' Moriarty smirked.

''Think again, you bastard!'' Irene pulled a needle hidden behind her dress. And injected it into Moriarty's neck. Slowly Moriarty lost consciousness, until he dropped on the floor.

''Wh-what the hell just happened'' John asked confused as he ran and checked if Moriarty was dead.

''Don't worry, I didn't kill him. But I might have given him enough drugs to paralyze him. He won't be able to walk for months.'' Irene looked at Moriarty with such hatred ''He deserves it.''

''H- It was all an act? Explain yourself Miss Adler.'' Sherlock demanded.

''Be patient dear... I will explain later, when we get back to the flat.'' Irene smirked.

Half and hour later, Mycroft arrived with his men at the warehouse. As he walked in, he ordered his men to cuff Moriarty, and take him into the car.

''Sherlock'' Mycroft stood infront of of his brother, and greeted him. He then turned his direction to the man standing beside Sherlock. ''John'' He added.

''He will be paralyzed for a couple of months, due to the drug that I gave him.'' Sherlock said dryly.

Mycroft nodded. ''I know that you want him out of this world brother, but I'm doing this for the greater good. This man knows things, and has done things that people should not know. And therefore we need to investigate him. Don't worry I will make sure that he never get's out.''

''You better be'' said John.

''Very well... I'll be heading off then.'' Mycroft turned around dragging his umbrella with him.

''What about the kids!'' asked Sherlock.

''Oh yes, the police will take care of it. They will fetch them in your flat. Paper works are taken care of.'' Mycroft's voice echoed as he walked outside.

''Great... now we have to babysit too'' John complained.

* * *

John and Sherlock arrived at Baker street minutes later. As Sherlock stepped into the flat, first thing he saw was a woman sitting on the chair infront of the fireplace.

''Good you're here'' She looked at the man standing at the front door, who looked tired.

''Yes, now explain.'' Sherlock took off his scarf and jacket, then sat at the chair across Irene.

''Where's John?'' She changed the topic.

''He is here...'' John walked in with a baby on his arms, and a little kid hiding behind him.

Irene raised her eyebrows. ''So you have decided to adopt them'' Irene teased.

John rolled his eyes ''No, we'll have to babysit them for a while.'' John walked over the dinning table, and took a seat.

''Irene...'' Sherlock murmured

''Yes'' She turned back to her last position. ''So, yeah... it was all an act, I told you before that this time I'll make sure that he wouldn't come for me again. And I knew that neither you or John would kill a man. Bringing a gun would be useless, so I had to come up with a plan, which is the drug. I won't risk killing a man either, prison is not my thing. So I called him and told him that I am alive, and that I'm still at his side. And then yeah...my plan worked, and now he lost.'' Irene explained

''I want to go buy ize cream!'' Rosie demanded, while she pulled Johns shirt..

''We don't have any ice cream sweetie, you have to wait until later.'' John explained to the kid softly.

''No, I ant it nuw!'' She gave a pout, and started to cry.

John sighed, and gave up. ''Alright, let's go and buy some.'' The little girl cheered, as John stood up he handed the baby to Sherlock

Sherlock stared at the baby, then looked at John.''You don't actually think that I'm going to watch that kid right? Take him with you.''

''No I can't he is sleeping, now take him, before that little kid starts to cry again.'' John moved the baby closer to Sherlock, but it didn't work this time either.

''Give him to me'' Irene stood up from the chair and looked at the baby, as she stretched out her hands, she struggled figuring out how her hands is suppose to be positioned. John laughed a little, then he asked Irene to sit back, while he sat the baby on her lap. ''Now go and hurry up, before he wakes up'' John nodded, and walked out the flat with the Rosie.

''So tell me the rest of your story'' Sherlock murmured.

''Rest? I told you everything'' Irene replied in a low voice, then she checked if the baby woke up.

''No. Moriarty mentioned something when he held you captured.'' Sherlock replied in a low voice, and waited for an answer patiently.

''Oh, um. I thought he meant that he found out that I was tricking him. Wasn't that he meant?'' Irene replied, staring at Sherlock.

Sherlock stared at her for a couple of minutes, to deduce everything, to recall the events that happened, to try and get the right answer. ''Mnoo'' Sherlock mumbled. ''It wasn't that... Right before he pressed the button to activate the bomb, he said that it was just a warm up. That it would all make sense at the end. Meaning there would be more, but there wasn't was there?'' Sherlock looked at Irene in the eyes ''There was only you. You came into the game unexpectedly, and changed character. Then Moriarty pointed out something that I didn't know. So to sum up everything... A kid, a baby, bomb, then he captured you, pointing a gun at you-your...'' Sherlock's eyes widened as he realized what the game was all about. ''It- when he said _it _he meant... a baby'' Sherlock gazed down at Irene's stomach, which was blocked by the baby she was holding.

''Clever, as always... Yes, I'm pregnant Sherlock. Though I'm not so sure how he found out about it. But as I've told you, he always comes for me, that's why I had to make sure that he won't.'' Irene sighed, and smiled at the baby that is comfortably sleeping on her lap. ''I've just recently found out, and now I don't know what I'm suppose to do. I've never held a baby before, not before today. And it's scary Sherlock, an-''

''It's mine'' Sherlock broke off Irene.

She looked up to Sherlock who is now standing infront of her. ''Yes'' She answered quietly. ''I don't expect you to be a part of this Sherlock, I know how busy you are. And how this could become a distraction of your work, you won't even hold this baby'' She gave a small laugh, as she stroke the face of the baby. ''If John is lucky and the baby would be a boy, I might name him Hamish'' Irene looked up at the man standing infront of her, who looked puzzled. Not showing any emotions.

Sherlock slowly knelt down, so that he would be in Irene's level. ''I- um... Hamish huh...'' Sherlock looked down, and awkwardly stroke the baby's hair.

''Yes'' Irene smiled, as she looked at Sherlock, trying to be comfortable touching the baby. As Sherlock looked her into the eyes. She hoped that he would say something, but it's Sherlock Holmes, and at this moment he was very hard to read. But unexpectedly, he did one thing that Irene never thought he would, especially at this kind of situation. He looked at her in the eyes, touched her cheeks, and then he _smiled._ A tear dropped from Irene's eyes, then she smiled back.

''Would you look at that. You guys look like a real couple in that position, Irene holding a baby, and Sherlock touching him'' Sherlock stood up and sat back into his chair, when he heard John's voice. Neither him or Irene noticed that John already came back.

''Oh! John... good you are back. The baby is up.'' Irene looked up at the man standing infront of her, with a child eating an ice cream.

''Ah , yes. The police is here to pick them up. Thank God neither of you have children, neither of you can stand being with a child for five minutes. Think how it would be, if both of you have a child together.'' John laughed, but all he got was an awkward stare from Sherlock and Irene. ''Oh come on, it was a joke. You've got to agree that was funny... No? No? Ok no...''


	12. Chapter 12

Months later Irene's stomach was beginning to show. And they have decided it was time to tell John. All three of them sat together in the living room. John was busy with his blog, while Sherlock and Irene signaled each other to make the move. John sighed and closed his laptop, when he noticed that Sherlock and Irene was glancing at each other.

''What now?'' He asked

''Sherlock...'' Irene gave Sherlock the look.

''Fine!... John we need to tell you something... Irene is pregnant.'' Sherlock shifted his position as he waited for John's response.

''A-I... Well this is good! Isn't it I- it's …. something new'' As John tried to process everything, Sherlock gave Irene a look.

''John... I know this is shocking for you, and sorry if we didn't tell you earlier.'' Irene touched John's hands, as she tried to explain.

''No- no what do you mean sorry... This is- this is great!'' He smiled.

Sherlock seemed confused at the reaction he got from his friend.. ''So... you don't think that she was careless, that it-''

''Hey!'' Irene warned.

''No... no! This is really amazing. I can't wait to tell Mary!'' John grabbed his phone from the table, and began to text.

''Wait Mary?...''

''Yes she is coming tonight!'' John placed his phone inside his pocket, the moment he pressed send. ''And yes Sherlock, you need to be with us!''

Sherlock and Irene changed their clothes, as they discussed John's reaction.

''Well that went well, than what I've expected'' Irene spoke, as she fixed her hair.

''Yes, well it's John. What do you expect''

''Well he seemed happy about it. At first he thought, that us having a baby would be a disaster'' She pursed her lips as she tried to decide what to wear.

''Well what else can he say, he – Ow!'' Sherlock rubbed his head ''What was that for?''

''What did you say about me being careless?'' Irene raised her eyebrow, as she placed the magazine back at the table.

''Nothing...'' Sherlock didn't want to get in an argument with Irene. Not when she is pregnant,and had a lot of mood swings.

When both of them walked out from the room, Mary was already sitting in the living room with John.

''Oh hello!'' Mary stood up and gave Irene a hug. She turned her direction to Sherlock, but he shook his head, knowing that she is going to hug him next. Mary just smiled, and gave Sherlock a hug.

''So how are you doing Mary?'' Irene asked, as they sat on the sofa.

''Fine! And how about you? I've heard you've got some pretty exciting news to tell?'' Mary looked at Irene's stomach and grinned.

''Well there is no point of telling, John already told you'' Sherlock protested

''Alright, he did tell me... So congratulations you two!'' Marry cheered so much, she merely fell off the chair.

John smiled and took Mary's hand. ''We'll it's our turn to give them some news''

''Tell us what?'' Irene asked

''We are adopting a baby!'' Mary held John hands tighter, and she smiled at him.

''That's great!'' Irene cheered ''Isn't that great Sherlock?'' She looked at the man beside her, making no reaction.

''Yes, congratulations John, Mary'' He smiled at the Happy couple sitting infront of him.

John smiled back ''We are really excited about this. Mary has been wanting to do this, for a very long time now.''

''Yes, I was waiting for the right man to come, and here he is, sitting right beside me'' Mary smiled, and gave John a kiss.

''That's so sweet'' Irene smiled.

Months passed, Mary and Irene became really close friends. Mary visited Irene, everytime Sherlock and John are out solving cases, just to keep her in company. John tried to talk to Sherlock, about what he feels about Irene being pregnant, but Sherlock never answers him straight. One time he asked Sherlock how he feels about the baby, and the only answer he got was ''It's a fetus John, and what do you mean how I feel? Why, am I suppose to feel something? Irene is the one carrying the baby, go ask her.'' John sighed, Sherlock seemed to see his questions in a different way.

''Did you guys catch the guy?'' Irene asked as Sherlock walked into the bedroom.

''Yes. I thought you might be asleep now, it's quite late.'' He walked inside the bathroom, and changes his clothes.

''I was waiting for you'' Irene answered

''Well, you didn't have too. By the way have you seen my-'' As Sherlock walked back into the bedroom, Irene was already fast asleep. He smiled and tucked himself to bed, he kissed her on the cheek and gave a small laugh ''The Woman'' He whispered.

A few hours later, Sherlock felt someone shaking his arm, and calling his name.

''Sherlock!''

''W-w what?'' He opened one eye, and saw Irene sitting beside him. ''Irene? What is it?'' He sat up slowly.

''My water just broke'' She said nervously.

Sherlock starred at Irene for a couple of seconds. Then he shouted ''John!''


	13. Chapter 13

John and Mary opened the door. Big smiles on their faces, as they came in. Sherlock and Irene gazed at them, Sherlock then stood up from his chair, so John and Mary could see the baby. He was laying right beside Irene. Mary sat down on the chair, and played with the baby's hands.

''He is so beautiful'' Mary smiled, while she looked at the baby.

''Thank you'' Irene smiled and looked at Mary's eyes, she can see how much she wanted to have a child herself. ''Don't worry, you and John are going to have one beautiful child soon.''

''So congrats!'' John said to the man standing beside him. ''Have you guys, thought of a name yet?''

''I'm afraid she might call him Hamish'' Sherlock replied

''Well that's nice! Hamish is a nice name.'' John grinned, then he walked towards Irene and Mary, to take a closer look at the child. ''He's perfect, congrats Irene'' He smiled.

''Thanks John, do you want to hold him?''

''Oh yes! Thought you'll never ask'' Mary grinned, then she picked up the baby slowly.

* * *

Half an hour later. After enjoying taking turns on holding the baby, John and Mary decided to go home. Sherlock sat beside Irene as she stroke the baby's hair.

''You're not going home?'' Irene asked, as she stroked the baby's face.

''No, I can stay'' He answered, as his eyes followed the movement of Irene's fingers.

''Do you want to hold him?''

''No, it's okay. He is asleep. And you should get some sleep too.''

Irene yawned. ''You're probably right, I'm really tired... By the way, have you ever thought of a name?'' Irene looked at Sherlock, with her sleepy eyes.

''No, not really. Weren't you thinking of calling him Hamish?'' Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

Irene gave a small laugh. ''Well, yeah, okay... But we need a first name, I mean Hamish is a unique name, but I want one of us to name him... Suggestions?''

''You can choose whatever you want, this is not my expertise.''

''Just give me one suggestion''

''Fine... Bluebell?''

''What?'' Irene gave a small laugh

''It was the name of the rabbit... one of my cases''

''Mr. Sherlock Holmes you are not naming my child after a rabbit!''

''Timothy?''

''Hmmmm Timothy... I like it, and we could call him Tim... Timothy Holmes''

''Hamish''

''Yes, Timothy Hamish Holmes.'' Irene whispered, and kissed Timothy on his forehead. Then she yawned. ''Goodnight Sherlock''

''Goodnight'' Sherlock replied. He looked at Irene, the woman who changed his life, the only woman that caught his attention, the moment they met.

Early in the morning, Sherlock felt someone pulling his hair. He then realized that he had fallen asleep beside Irene and the baby, with his head rested on the bed. As he sat up and stretched his arms, he saw Timothy smiling at him. His hands were waving up in the air, like he was looking for something that he played with a while ago. Sherlock smiled and fixed his hair

Minutes later, Timothy began to cry. Irene was still asleep so Sherlock began to worry that he would wake her up, and he had no idea what to do.

''A- Um …. Shhhhh Timm shhhh'' He tried to comfort Timothy, but it didn't work. Infact it got worst he began to kick off his blanket, and cried louder. Which made Irene turn her head to the other side, but it didn't wake her up. Sherlock, slowly, but awkwardly stroke Tim's hands, face, head, feet... But nothing worked, so Sherlock finally realized what he wanted. He bent down, so his head would be near Tim's hands. Seconds later, Tim stopped crying, and started to pull Sherlock's curly hair.

''I see both of you are getting along''

Sherlock didn't realize, that he was letting Tim play with his hair for quite a long time. Not until he sat up and felt a sudden pain on his neck. ''Oh you're up'' Sherlock massaged his neck, as he spoke to Irene.

''Good morning you!'' Irene moved closer to Timothy, and kissed him on the head. ''And you'' Irene looked up at Sherlock and smiled.

''Good morning'' Sherlock replied, and removed his hand from his neck.

''How long have you two been up?''

''A couple of minutes before you woke up''

''Ah...'' Irene poked Timothy, on his belly, as she tried to tickle him and said. ''You've been naughty today have you? You messed up daddy's hair, and gave him a stiff neck''

''Yes, just like mommy, naughty'' Sherlock mocked. And Irene gave him a look.

* * *

A couple of days later, they were allowed to go home. John and Mary were already at the flat preparing some food, for Irene and Sherlock.

''Welcome home!'' Mary ran up to Irene, and gave her a welcome hug.

''Good to be back home eh?'' John approached Sherlock, and helped him with some of the stuff.

Irene picked up Timothy from the car seat, and said ''Welcome home Timothy Hamish Holmes''

''I can't believe you guys actually decided to use Hamish'' John gave a big smile.

''Irene wanted to be nice, but I-''

Irene interrupted Sherlock, then thanked John and Mary.''I can't believe you guys did this. Thank you'' Irene smiled at the happy couple, and then she took a seat beside Sherlock, at the dinning table.

All day long, they chatted with each other. Irene talked to Mary about giving birth, which made Sherlock and John uncomfortable, so they discussed something on their own. John talked to Sherlock about cases, that has not been solve for weeks, since he was gone. Timothy who was in the crib, enjoyed listening to the voices of his parents and his aunt and uncle. And that day Timothy Hamish Holmes was brought home at 221b Baker Street.

* * *

Finish

I've thought about this for a while guys, and i think it fits to be the ending of the fic... but i might write one more chapter, just describing Timothy's life as he grows up, so i'll see... Thank u for all the follow, favorites and comments! :D


End file.
